narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attack on Titan/@comment-25208144-20150810223300
Okay so, since you seem to have a harder time understanding what I mean about you "illegitimate win", I'm going to show you myself.. Starting with your post and to make sure you know what I'm talking about. I'll copy and paste it exactly the way it is from the roleplay. Being a spectator of Shenron's life, Maju saw many similarities in Kiyoshi and Shenron. "He's really good for his age, kinda reminds me of you as a child Shenny-kun. From the confidence, to intellect, to the skill, Kiyoshi is like dark-skinned kid version of you." "You obviously haven't watched much of his father or his mother for that matter, the only resemblance we share is our unique heritage, and what comes from it. " the Red-Haired Shinobi responded watching how the adolescent genius work around his little combo. Forcing himself to stay in the circle he constructed earlier, he viewed as his blades turned against him. A massive bubble of water would engulf Shenron, leaving no easy room of escape. At that moment Shenron knew what needed to be done, using his chakra to make the piece of ground sick to his feet Shenron would smirk. Once connected the two would switch places with the little prodigy who thought he trapped the Z-ranked shinobi. Still standing on the circle, Shenny giggled at the interesting sight. "You seem to enjoy using your techniques, why don't you see how it feels for a change." Knowing that it won't hold him for long it was still humorous. ---- Flashback Suddenly the world began to tremble, as Shenron would begin to exert his own chakra on to the terrain. With a simple inhale then exhale a large amount of chakra was released from his body, not only clearing Kiyoshi modified environment but making it so sunny that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Clenching his fist to stop the tapping he would also begin his counter attack. At the moment he clenched his fist, a the area that Ki stood on would descend at a very rapid rate. With ground descending, hundreds of blade would cover the gap, leaving no space or openings that Kiyoshi could escape through pure maneuvering, or dodging. With Kiyoshi descending swords falling (in synch with intense speed that match one another might I add), Shenron only needed to do one last thing before his little combo was complete. Chains would emerge from the ground attempting to close the two inside. "Is that all you got, yo little dark-skinned mongrel." placing a new cig back into his mouth. Flashback Ends ---- Shinobi use hand seals to mould their chakra to perform ninjutsu genjutsu and other things. Shinobi train for many years to increase the rate the perform these hand signs, but the true masters have the ability to perform the technique with only one or two handsigns. This decreases the amount time to set up the technique as well as the time for the opponent to react. Shenron finds hand signs completely useless, believing they cannot keep up with his mind. Thanks to the teaching of his sensei Magai, Shenron is able to mold his chakra through an art known as Kotodama. With it Shenron mould his chakra through words, or enchantments, allowing him to perform the techniques. Thanks to his increased neural pulses, Shenron can speak up to 15 words per second, making it almost impossible for an opponent to detect because it just looks like he is mumbling and masks it through conversation. When Shenron exerted his chakra, Shenron placed the Inemuri seal onto the young boy which would most likely end the match; placing him in a never ending battle that is fueled by his own memories and his chakra, a technique that jinchūriki could not even escape. He placed another seal when he stated the word mongrel, placing the Self-Cursing Seal just incase he some how broke fūinjutsu generated genjutsu. He knew both techniques were successfully placed on the real Kiyoshi thanks to his soul sensory, allowing him to detect which is a clone and which is not. Turning to Seika but not yet leaving his circle, Shenron stated, "Didn't want to knock him out, but you know how I get when someone takes my drugs." -" Anyways, he's truly exceptional, he'll raise the bar high in the academy being one of, if not the top student in the whole institute." Okay.. Now that we've read that, allow me to direct your attention to what I have a problems with. At that moment Shenron knew what needed to be done, using his chakra to make the piece of ground sick to his feet Shenron would smirk. Once connected the two would switch places with the little prodigy who thought he trapped the Z-ranked shinobi. Okay... No.. See that little dirt trick isn't going to work. For one, Shenron made Kiyoshi sink into the ground using Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, and in your post you mention nothing about dirt being stuck to Kiyoshi while he was falling. So he could not switch places in this way. '' Suddenly the world began to tremble, as Shenron would begin to exert his own chakra on to the terrain. With a simple inhale then exhale a large amount of chakra was released from his body, not only clearing Kiyoshi modified environment but making it so sunny that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Clenching his fist to stop the tapping he would also begin his counter attack. At the moment he clenched his fist, a the area that Ki stood on would descend at a very rapid rate. With ground descending, hundreds of blade would cover the gap, leaving no space or openings that Kiyoshi could escape through pure maneuvering, or dodging. With Kiyoshi descending swords falling (in synch with intense speed that match one another might I add), Shenron only needed to do one last thing before his little combo was complete. Chains would emerge from the ground attempting to close the two inside. "Is that all you got, yo little dark-skinned mongrel."placing a new cig back into his mouth.'' Flashback Ends Dark-skinned mongrel? Racist much? Like damn lol that's off topic though. Shinobi use hand seals to mould their chakra to perform ninjutsu genjutsu and other things. Shinobi train for many years to increase the rate the perform these hand signs, but the true masters have the ability to perform the technique with only one or two handsigns. This decreases the amount time to set up the technique as well as the time for the opponent to react. Shenron finds hand signs completely useless, believing they cannot keep up with his mind. Thanks to the teaching of his sensei Magai, Shenron is able to mold his chakra through an art known as Kotodama. With it Shenron mould his chakra through words, or enchantments, allowing him to perform the techniques. Thanks to his increased neural pulses, Shenron can speak up to 15 words per second, making it almost impossible for an opponent to detect because it just looks like he is mumbling and masks it through conversation. ^ why did I need to know that? When Shenron exerted his chakra, Shenron placed the Inemuri seal onto the young boy which would most likely end the match; placing him in a never ending battle that is fueled by his own memories and his chakra, a technique that jinchūriki could not even escape. He placed another seal when he stated the word mongrel, placing the Self-Cursing Seal just incase he some how broke fūinjutsu generated genjutsu'. He knew both techniques were successfully placed on the real Kiyoshi thanks to his soul sensory, allowing him to detect which is a clone and which is not. So there a lot wrong with this here.. You placed a seal... From exerting chakra?!? What kind of cheap bullshit move is that? Like that's fucking unavoidable and stupid. I'd be different if he actually touched Kiyoshi to "place" those seals. But he didn't, so yeah. And how the fuck does that seal contain his chakra that was clearly created by Shenron? Andddd it was "placed" later in the battle, at the end to be truthful, so what memories would he have? And if he was in a genjutsu, why would Shenron swap places because then the trap that Shenron was in wouldn't be real, it'll be an illusion. That contradicts the start of your post. So the next time you decide to call "GG" and mark a roleplay as a win, please, by all means; make sure it is legit. Because your recent post isn't. Now you can change it or we can have this roleplay deleted AND you take that "win" off Shenron's record, because it isn't a "win" it's utter bullshit. So to those who have also "lost" a roleplay from a chakra exertion placed seal... Well if you just let that slide then that's your fault.